cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Gage Grayson
"This faggot doesn't deserve Rush as a theme" - Homer Gage Knight '(Born July 1st, 1991) is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, Booker, and Commentator for various promotions. Having started his career by trying to join the WEDF commentary initiative. He is currently employed as a wrestler in EDF, NO-CW, WTW and BATTLE Pro, Commentating/Booking Career WEDF put out advertisements in search of a new commentator, Gage, a then independant wrestler in the Vancouver area managed to get in touch with Frank Dawg. After having done a few test shows, Gage slipped out of the circuit, and wasn't seen again until an Episode of WEDF Smackdown earlier this year.People were supprised by Gage's new attitude, always supporting heel wrestlers. He would always back up people he felt were REAL wrestlers, the likes 'of Kurt Angle, Division 1 (Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger) and Alberto Del Rio. Even from the onset of his Commentary Career he backed the "Wrestling God" JBL. Even in his feud with Samoa Joe, Gage was in his corner, saying JBL was a "Real Patriot" and "Was keeping American jobs for Americans." Gage has been regarded as a top heel in WEDF. Having been able to gain praise from Oshujax and Frank Dawg. Gage has also been a mainstay in Wresting Heaven and WCW commentating CPV's such as "WCW Slamboree 3" as well as "WH: SummerSmash " and "Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point ". Gage is currently active booking and commentating in: EDF, AFW, WEDF , Wrestling Heaven, Battle PRO and NO-CW Gage instituted the name change of NO-CW , as well as named its yearly CPV lineup. On November 27th, at the Something CAWful award, Gage was nominated for three separate awards, the only of which he won was Commentator of the Year 2012. Recieving 6 of the 10 votes within a minute of the polls posting. Wrestling Career: Elite Dynasty Federation: Gage made his wrestling debut on September 10th, 2012 at EDF Collision . Participating in a 10 man Battle-Royale to crown the first ever EDF North American Champion. Gage managed to eliminate Andrew Hunter , but was ultimately thrown out by Smokey , who later went on to win the match. Gage would then go on to make his next EDF appearance at EDF Leathel Lottery, facing Josh McCloud in the pre-show, the winner would go on and enter the Lottery match. Gage didn't manage to get any eliminations in the match itself. New Outback Championship Wrestling: Gage made his premier for NO-CW on its third episode, in a losing effort to Too Cool (Chris Corre & Tyler King). The next episode, him and his partner David Erro would face the Kings of Wrestling, only to lost again. Gage, being pinned in neither contest was signed to face Austin Aries in his debut match for NO-CW. At Expect The Unexpected. BATTLE PRO: Gage made his surprising debut in BATTLE PRO defeating Ryan MaClean in the opening match of Made in Japan. Upon mixed success and a role as a backstage spokesman and commentator, Gage eventually lost to a debuting Caleb Cassidy, costing him his run in the company, Gage still remains a road agent for the company. World Trimphant Wrestling: On December 29th, 2012 at WTW's first CPV Canadian Invasion, Gage made his debut in his home town of Vancouver. Tyson Kidd demanded a rematch against Drew McIntrye (For whom he lost the WTW Television Title earlier that night.) But Gage made his way to the ring. General Manager Stone Cold officially made their match a #1 Contenders match for the TV Title. Gage pinned Tyson Kidd following the Hastings Street Cutter. On Episode 5 of Beatdown, Gage had his match against McIntyre for the title, however, during the match, Kidd had come out and attacked Gage, in which McIntyre helped him. When the two were attacking him, Trey Curtis ran out to the ring and helped Gage against the two. After a few seconds, Beatdown GM, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came on the titantron and announced a tag-team match between the four. In which Gage and Curtis were able to win with Knight pinning the champion. On Beatdown Episode 7, Gage would have his first main event match, facing the WTW Champion The Miz. Gage wouldnt be able to overcome the champion, but came close. After the match Tyson Kidd made his feud more personal, attacking Gage from behind. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves *Hastings Street Stunner (Truth or Consquences) *Damage Gage (Tiger Bomb Transitioned into a Liontamer) - In tribute to both Dean Malenko and Chris Jericho 'Signature Moves' *Cutter *Super Kick *Snapmare Driver *Pepsi Twist (Signature) *Hatch Suplex *Running Senton *Shining Wizard *Springboard Frontflip Senton *Multiple punches, followed by a Spinning Backfist and a Rolling Elbow Allies: David Erro '(As a member of the RCMP) (NO-CW) Entrance Themes: * '"Limelight" by Rush (Current Theme) * "The Spirit of Radio" by Rush (As part of the RCMP) Nicknames: * (Self Proclaimed)? UltraMantis Black of CAW Championships and Accomplishments: 'Something CAWful Awards (2012)' (Nominated) Best Booker (With TC) (Nominated) CAW to Watch Out For in 2013 Best Commentator 2012 (WEDF, WH, BATTLE Pro, WCW) Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:Original Category:Commentator Category:BATTLE PRO